The CMS supports the research of NIA scientists. A critical focus of this support is training in the humane care and handling of research animals. The training offered through NIA CMS ensures that all animal handling is in compliance with NIA, NIH, and federal regulations and guidelines for the continued assurance of full accreditation by the Association for the Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care, International (AAALACi). The NIA CMS also develops and/or recommends refinements in humane care and handling and provides training to NIA intramural researchers. NIA research staff who use animals are required to complete facility-specific training. This training includes requirements for facility entry, proper animal handling procedures, and other related issues. The NIA APD and NIA Animal Care and Use Committee (ACUC) Chairperson provide updates on new/revised Federal, NIH, and/or NIA animal welfare guidelines at monthly NIA meetings. CMS is responsible for housing and care of research animals and for ensuring their well-being. The animal program and animal laboratory areas are inspected and evaluated twice each year by the ACUC, in compliance with federal regulations and guidelines. Every three years the NIA animal program is assessed by the accrediting organization AAALACi. AAALACi site visitors toured the BRC in July 2013 and the NIA animal program received Full Accreditation status in November. CMS works to establish firm and consistent resource management while enhancing a collaborative relationship with investigators. These efforts are critical to insure the optimal use of available resources while meeting the needs of the investigators. This year the CMS became more active in assisting investigators with their research projects. Veterinary staff was instrumental in developing an anesthetic protocol and conducting anesthesia for a fMRI study. CMS continues to cryopreserve important mouse lines. In the last year 1100 mouse embryos and straws of sperm from 20 lines were preserved. Complete cryopreservation of 12 lines, to include quality control to ensure strain recovery was performed, removing animals from the program while conserving their unique genetics for future use. CMS provides mouse genotyping services to NIA investigators. The genotyping laboratory processes approximately 2500 samples/month.